This proposal requests funds to continue support for a research program at the Alcohol Behavior Research Laboratory, Rutgers University, that has two long-term goals. The first of these, to gather objective data on the social and interpersonal, behavioral and psychological, and psychophysiological and psychopharmacological precursors, correlates, and sequellae of alcoholic drinking, represents a continuation of goals first set forth by the Principal Investigator at his Laboratory in Boston in 1967, goals which were continued on his move to New Brunswick in 1970. Data from this basic research effort, in turn, continue to structure the research program's second long-term goal, development and evaluation of rationally-based treatment procedures designed to focus both on the target behavior of excessive, uncontrolled drinking and on associated behavioral deficits and excesses that typically accompany maladaptive drinking by alcoholics. This proposal outlines four specific objectives, each of which contributes to the long-term goals of the projected program of research. These objectives include continued development and evaluation of procedures for teaching blood alcohol level discrimination to alcoholics and problem drinkers, initiation of an intensive study of self-control processes in alcoholics and problem drinkers, investigation of the cognitive-social learning determinants of relapse in alcoholics, and development of procedures for undertaking a behavioral analysis of alcoholics and problem drinkers who maintain controlled-drinking patterns and those who do not do so.